


His

by VintageOwl



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageOwl/pseuds/VintageOwl
Summary: It’s him to very bitter end, mocking me, killing me. How worse can it get?
Relationships: Ji-Woon Hak | The Trickster/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	His

“No, don’t fucking touch me!” I screamed backing up from the killer known as the trickster but I knew him as my tormentor of this realm. He had become obsessed me ever since I arrived here since then he’s never taken his eyes off me.

I was cornered by him, all my teammates had been sacrificed but not me, no I was special. He never sacrifices me to the entity and makes it his job to kill me himself, Lucky me. The vault next to me had been blocked off temporarily and he was just standing there watching me, smirking with his eyes fixated on me like cat waiting for his mouse to make a move.

The minute the window becomes unblocked I try to vault but he’s quicker and pins me against the vault before I can climb through. I thrashed crying he had my wrists in a tight hold I feared they’d snap if he gripped any tighter. After a minute he pulled me back from window vault and against him I continued thrashing despite it being obviously pointless now.

“let me go.. just kill me..” I cringed at my cracking voice. He ignored my pathetic plead and slid an arm around my waist, the other hand slid up to my neck cocking my head upwards forcing me to peer up at him through teary eyes.

“Shhh.... “ he hushed me brushing at the tears in my eyes. I gave up trying to escape I knew what he was doing, he was waiting till I was completely broken. He held me but it wasn’t for confront it was his way of saying ‘your mine and there’s nothing you can do about it.’

“Kill me...” I choked again begging quietly as he chuckled, his chest lightly rumbling against my back

“You know I can’t do that.. not yet..” he whispers running a hand through my hair

My eyes felt heavy and damp I had given up, I was barely standing there with him being the only thing holding me up in his strangely comforting yet threatening embrace. He moved his hand away and dug in his jacket pocket pulling out one of his many knives I dreaded yet I longed for it at the same time, for him to stop tormenting me and just get it over with.

He slid the knife up my neck to my cheek, watching me intently to see if I flinched or tremble under the cold steel but I learned to refuse to give him reactions anymore. He set the knife back inside his jacket and His hand hand returned to my jaw, his thumb gazed over my bottom lip.

“So cute...” he murmurs 

I didn’t care anymore, I knew he liked to looked at me, touch my face and hair before killing me but I didn’t care. He let go of my face and forced one of his legs between mine I jerked trying to move forward. He seem to oblige me and moved me back into and against the vault leaning me over before a hand gripped my breast earning a sharp gasp out of me.

“No-“ I whispered feeling tears return to my eyes “not that.” I hissed struggling but he was like a snake completely wrapped around me. His other hand gripped my thigh and ran along it up my skirt to my clothed privates

His fingers slipped under the hem of my panties and jerked them down my legs before his fingers slid over my folds, I jerked and tried to my close my legs but his knee spread them further open. He released my breast and proceeded to unzip my jacket when he started to slid it off I took a chance to elbow him straight in the neck and ran.

Panic fulled my steps as I violently sought to get away from him. I ducked into a jungle jim stopping running and walked into toward the back, I found the shack and crept inside into a locker. One thing he knew about me was that I never like to hid in lockers, all I could do was hope and pray he wouldn’t check in here.

I could hear him outside, moving around searching, the grass moving and his very quiet breathing. Eventually it all stopped but I knew better, I knew I had to wait and he knew this too. He wouldn’t close the hatch, he knew I’d rather much die to the entity than him the only problem was I didn’t even know where the hatch was. I waited forever it seemed and when I felt bold enough to hover my hand over the door handle it was suddenly ripped open. I screamed trying to move past him as he gripped my arms with ease pinning me inside the locker.

“Thought you could hide?... hmm” his voice is pure mockery I broke down once more thrashing once again. He let me have my fit again lingering closely till I stopped fighting, watching me quietly weep. He lifted my legs around his hips

“... just kill me first... can’t you.. just..” I murmured trembling as his hand slithered back up my thighs once more

He begin playing with my slit I flinched and turned my head away refusing to let him see my reactions. His fingers were rough yet fast and teased my clit till I was biting my tongue to silence myself. When I felt the heat beginning to flush over my lower body, he’d stop and repeat this action several times till I was desperate to orgasm. He brought me so close again I thought I’d have an orgasm but he stopped again, bringing his coated fingers up to his mouth he took a slurp of my juices

“Yummy little girl... are you gonna beg for it or am I going to have to drag it out the _hard_ way?..” he asks I can’t bring myself to react my mind is in shambles clouding my thoughts with unnecessary emotions, desperate, hateful, fearful, aroused all at the same time.

“You love it the hard way don’t you?” He murmurs leaning in he presses his lips into my mine roughly, his tongue invades my mouth and I can still taste the saltiness of me on his tongue. He fiddles with his belt, panic overthrows the rest my emotions the struggle returns to my body. He lifts my legs onto his shoulders and squishes me against the back of the locker, seemingly tired of my useless struggling. I shudder and squeeze my eyes shut when I feel him run his tip up and down my slit a few times.

He slides in and I whimper surprised at his size I heard him chuckle and surprisingly gave me a moment to adjust to his girth and size. He let my legs down back down around his waist till I was staring back up into his soul boring eyes, I realized this wasn’t an act of kindness, he just wanted to watch me as usual, to see my flushed and teary face. He did a thrust testing me I bit my tongue and rolled my head to side still refusing to give him any kind of reaction.

He begin thrusting and a sigh escaped him, he gripped my thigh and the other hand hand ripped my button up open my bra following. His thrusting was fast but not painful either, just under the feeling enough to the point I felt the orgasm he had denied so many times before returning back. I tensed a sharp gasp escaping as chills erupting through my body, I wanted to grip something but the locker was nothing but smoothness and the only other thing was him.

He seemed to notice my approaching climax and halted again, his smirk widening I felt bitter and angry squirming on him silently begging for him to let me reach it. He leans back into me 

“If you want it your going to have to beg...” he whispers nibbling on my neck, leaving marks down to my chest for me to have to explain later 

“P-please... “ I murmured knowing full well I was pathetic for begging for him 

“Please what?” He asks knowing full well what I was asking for 

“Please make me orgasm... Please fuck me...” I beg he kisses me somewhat softer this time 

“See? now that’s wasn’t hard.” He chuckles

He returns his pace rapidly thrusting into me, hitting the sweet spot deep inside my hands flew up gripping the front of his coat my cry bleeding to the air, He laughs at me again mocking me as I felt the climax burn over my body moans escaping me like a whore begging for more

I leaned my head back against the locker panting he took the opportunity to leave more marks on my exposed neck and before I had a chance to fully recover from the high he did a few more good thrusts a groan escaped him I felt him fill me with his seed and thrusted a few more time as if trying to get it deeper inside to either claim me or embarrass me further.

Exhaustion washed over me he had gotten his way and done the worst thing imaginable to me, I knew what he’d do next and honestly I prayed he’d just get on with it. I hadn’t even noticed I had passed till I realized I wasn’t in the locker anymore but laying next to the hatch completely naked. 

I covered myself rapidly looking around for my clothes but I knew I’d never find them, he was dirty trickster after all. He was just sitting there crouched with his bat in hand and resting it over his shoulders mocking me silently I glared up at him 

“give me my clothes back. I’m not going back naked.” I demanded he smirked at me as usual, I hadn’t even registered he was letting me go for the first time since I met him.

He slid his coat and for a moment I thought he was going to rape me again till he wrapped it around me I blinked kind of surprise but also pissed at the same time I glared up at him again 

“You just have to embarrass me throughly, don’t you?” I murmured he winked 

“How else are those idiots suppose to know your mine.” His voice lulls I roll my eyes and flip him off before sliding into the hatch.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a disgusting simp for the new killer... enjoy.


End file.
